


FOREVER RAIN | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I don't live because I can't die, but because I feel chained to something on this world."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun





	FOREVER RAIN | DAHMO

I wish it could rain forever. I don't know why, it's not that I like it. It's probably the fact that whenever it does, I feel as if someone is crying for me. God or whatever power from above is pitying me, is the only one who cares for me. The only person who can tell I'm destroying myself and is crying. It's telling me in some way that they're sorry. 

No one ever did that to me. I usually was the one who would comfort and stay by ones side, telling them everything's going to be just fine and disregarding my own feelings. The feelings that started to make my heart rot and my brain numb. 

I wish it could rain forever. I don't know why, it's not that I enjoy it. It's probably because whenever it does, I'm able to cry without being judged, hide my disgusting face behind my umbrella as I walk. People won't care about the reason I'm crying, won't glare at me and whisper. 

That's the only way they care. By judging. All they do is judge, hurt me, push me down and step on me until I can't get up. That's why I left her, Momo, she did that too. Eveyone thinks I'm selfish, but they wouldn't understand. 

I wish it could rain forever. I don't know why, it's not like it fills my heart with happiness. It's probably because the world slows down, everything stops for a little. I have the chance to breathe, think. I can walk a little further without feeling the need to dissapear. 

I do want to, to leave this world. I find it better, flying off to the nothingness where all the souls of the deceased linger. But I can't. I don't live because I can't die, but because I feel chained to something on this world.

I wish it could rain forever. I don't know why, it's not like the feeling of my shoes getting wet is any good. It's probably because the sound of the pouring rain mutes all the others. Stops the voices that say I should go back to her. That I can never escape from her.

She keeps me here, into the world I so want to escape from. Chains of love tied on my limbs so I can't run away. But I want to. This is the only way I can save myself.

I wish it could rain forever. I don't know why, it's not like the cold water on my face takes the pain away. It's probably because Momo doesn't like the rain. She'll stay away. That way I won't ever hurt again.


End file.
